


Attention

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	Attention

军官笔X军医荣 

 

 

1.

房门被一脚踹开的时候朴珍荣才刚眯了一会儿，风风火火进来三四个人，带头的怀里抱着个女人，好看的白色洋装染了血，格外刺眼。女人趴在男人怀里抽泣，眼泪把原本精致的妆容都毁了，有些残留的化妆品蹭到男人的风衣上，在朴珍荣眼里更加刺眼。

护士连忙拦住还想往里走的人。

“这里是休息室，谁让你们进来的？”

朴珍荣翻身下床，穿好白大褂，那男人就盯着自己，明明鼻头上都是汗，衣服也被划拉了几个口子可偏偏生不出一丝狼狈，也就那怀里的女人最不顺眼了。

“大腿中弹了。”

“小刘，准备手术。跟我来。”

朴珍荣越过人直接绕出休息室的门，快步穿过走廊推开手术室的门让跟在后面的林在范把人放上手术台。女人紧拽着林在范的衣领，林在范低下头来在耳边说着话轻轻安抚，朴珍荣转身去了消毒区。等做好准备回来的时候林在范还没走，小刘站在一旁一脸埋怨，朴珍荣知道这人是还有话要说。

“这我妹。”林在范想他还是有必要解释一下，他怕朴珍荣能在两公分的伤口上缝上十几针。

“没人问你，你可以出去了。”现在仔细看，眉眼是有点像林在范，怪不得顺眼多了。

 

2.

朴珍荣结束手术出来的时候没看到林在范，只看到原本跟着一起闯进休息室的另一个男人，大抵说明了一下情况就回了自己的办公室。林在范正坐在椅子上，风衣脱了放在自己办公桌上，里面打底的衬衣也被染红了一块，在手臂的位置有道接近两公分的口子。

“手术很顺利，留院观察两天。”

朴珍荣走到林在范旁边观察伤口，从桌上拿了剪刀直接沿着伤口附近的位置把洞剪得更大，哧拉一声把衬衣的一边袖子都撕了下来。

“伤口有点深，要缝两针，不打麻醉了。”

“那真是我妹。”

“全军区医院不是只有我会缝针，别的医生那可以打麻醉。”

“她今天刚回国，我休假去接她，回来路上出了点意外。”

“没人问你。”

其实伤口不深，朴珍荣只是消了毒上药，包扎完后从柜子里翻出件衬衣丢给林在范。林在范直接把衣服换了，朴珍荣拎起桌上的外套扔给林在范。

“以后脏衣服别往我桌上放。”

林在范不气反笑，接过衣服直接穿上，看着朴珍荣坐下往后靠在椅背上休息。在自己闯进休息室之前朴珍荣应该刚刚结束一场高强度的精密手术，可是他就这么不管不顾，在办公室看不到人就直闯休息室，不过是一个简单的取弹手术，可是他唯一能想到的，想找的只有现在坐在自己对面的人。

“我休了一个星期，这是第一天。”

林在范双手撑在桌面上看对面闭目养神的朴珍荣，正午的阳光折射到朴珍荣脸上，能看到脸上的浅色绒毛，林在范想这人简直好看得不像话。但是朴珍荣好像并不舒服，皱着眉侧过脸，却还是躲不过阳光的青睐。

林在范绕过桌子，背对着强光，把朴珍荣的头轻轻拢过来靠在自己的腰腹上，手指轻轻拂过柔软的发丝。

“你别告诉我你一整个星期都要陪你那个宝贝妹妹。”

“原本应该是的，所以也没提前告诉你，但是她现在不正在病房里躺着呢嘛。”

朴珍荣睁开眼抬头看林在范，对上林在范的眼神，才又一次意识到这男人看着自己的时候有多温柔。朴珍荣极少看他穿私服，刚刚侧靠着林在范，好像鼻尖还残留着他的味道，是不同于以往，让人安心的味道。

“你这话要是给她听到了，她会以为你是故意让她受伤的。”

林在范用手捏住朴珍荣的下巴就俯下身亲上去，因为仰头的关系，林在范的舌头直接滑进了朴珍荣微张的小嘴里。另一只手托着朴珍荣的后脑勺，舌头开始在里面肆意搅弄，舔过整齐的牙齿，纠缠着小舌卷吸。朴珍荣两只手环上林在范的腰，交融的唾液被自己全数吞咽进去，喉结随着吞咽的动作上下滑动。原本放在下巴的手覆上朴珍荣的侧脸，用大拇指轻轻摩挲，舌头扫过柔软的双唇才依依不舍的离开。

“封口费。”

 

3.

朴珍荣第一次见林在范的时候才不觉得他像那个吻一样温柔，他那个时候甚至认真思考过如果自己偷袭林在范的话能有多少胜算，虽然最后还是断了这个念头。

那天小刘急匆匆的跑进来，说送进来位病人，需要马上进行手术。朴珍荣披了白大褂就往手术室赶，路上大概了解了一下情况，病人胸口中弹，极有可能伤到心脏，已经在路上耽误了一点时间。做好准备，朴珍荣直接进行取弹。

子弹不像是远距离狙击，进入得较深，堪堪擦过纵隔胸膜，肋骨还断了两根。朴珍荣手术进行的格外小心，但庆幸还算顺利。病人是隔天上午醒的，朴珍荣去查房的时候曾留意到他被转入了私人病房，进出都有人例行搜身，朴珍荣想他或许是军队什么重要人物，但也没有多在意，这毕竟不是他该关心的。

正在询问病人的情况，就听到门外的士兵出声，随后就进来一位着军装的男人。男人的步子迈得很大，三两步就在朴珍荣身边站稳，一身冷咧的气息，扫了朴珍荣一眼就把目光投射到床上的人身上。朴珍荣意识到什么，往侧边退了两步想等人走后再继续询问情况。

“在哪里？”

男人的声音好听，就是没有一点温度。病床上的人把头撇向一边根本没有要回应的意思。林在范感到略微烦躁，走到病床旁边又耐着性子问了一遍，还是得到一样的对待。林在范二话不说手掌压上人胸口的固定束带，稍稍用了点力，这两根肋骨是自己打断的，真后悔没把手脚也一起卸了。

床上的人立刻痛的叫出声来，朴珍荣心一惊，条件反射就去抓林在范的手。

“你干什么？他是病人！”

“他连人都不算。”

朴珍荣被推了一把，怒火中烧，拽住林在范笔挺的军装就要把人拉开，林在范也怒了，转身抓住朴珍荣的衣领恶狠狠的警告他，朴珍荣在军医院呆了这么多年什么情况没见过，一点都不胆怯。

“他是我的病人，在这里我就有义务照顾好他，等他出了院，要杀要剐随你便。”

 

4.

病人一点都不配合治疗，药不换饭不吃，缝合的伤口都开裂了几次，来来回回折腾了将近一个月，林在范也就一个月都在这医院进进出出。每次来都是问相同的问题，朴珍荣有了第一次的经历，给前台打了招呼，看到林在范进来就告诉他，他就紧跟着林在范的脚步进病房。

林在范也习惯了，尽量控制住自己，只是林在范还是第一次被人这样监督着，弄得自己向个罪犯一样，不是没有跟朴珍荣保证过，可是这人也是油盐不进，非说是要时刻关注病人的情况。

林在范无言以对，也就是朴珍荣对待病人的态度能让这个对自己一句话都不吐的人有说话的欲望。这件事情拖太久了，上面一直在对林在范施压，林在范感觉自己已经无计可施了。林在范曾自暴自弃的想，干脆把这两人都揍一顿好了。

事情结束后朴珍荣却发现林在范依旧经常出现在自己的视野里，听人说了才知道原来是院长的儿子，最近老爷子身体抱恙，林在范批了假陪在身边。

朴珍荣虽然年纪不大，在军区院呆的时间都快占满两只手了，一开始当的就是院长助理。老爷子住院后朴珍荣把手头上大部分的病人都交给了别的同事，大部分心思都放在院长身上。其实老爷子主要不过是心病罢了，膝下儿女双全，可这一个常年在国外，一个常年在部队，老伴走的又早，闲时想想这一辈子，总感觉自己不过是一孤苦伶仃的老人，久而久之便愁成了病。

朴珍荣和林在范的接触多起来，两人也全当第一次的不愉快是不打不相识，等老爷子痊愈了，两人也不知怎么就看对了眼，只是朴珍荣开始心疼他，林在范开始想对一个人好。

 

5.

朴珍荣值夜班，林在范发了短信说等一下带宵夜来看他，朴珍荣查了房就往办公室走。才刚推门进来就被林在范抱住，那人起先只是埋在自己的脖颈处呼吸，双手在朴珍荣的背上游走，吻落在朴珍荣的侧脸，又含住双唇舔舐起来。

“嗯？”

“明天下午回部队了。”

朴珍荣才想起来林在范已经陪了他一周了，朴珍荣就是挤也只挤出了三天的调休，林在范却基本都陪在他的身边，有时候朴珍荣忙起来连轴转，等回到办公室就看到林在范已经趴在桌子上睡着了。

林在范把朴珍荣的白大褂脱了，又开始往下拉朴珍荣的高领毛衣，在脖子上留下几个明显的印记。把人带着靠上办公桌，林在范才肆无忌惮的掠夺朴珍荣腹腔里的氧气，双手在身上四处点火，朴珍荣被撩拨得双眼泛红。

林在范把朴珍荣的毛衣拉起来堆到胸前，低头衔住其中一颗，牙齿轻摩两下后用唇瓣含住用力吮吸。朴珍荣抑制不住呻吟出声，手指插进林在范的发丝间，控制不住把胸膛往林在范的嘴里送。等两边都被林在范伺候的挺立红肿，林在范才解了皮带，把裤子一并褪到膝盖处，把自己已经发硬的炙热贴着朴珍荣的摩擦。

“…嗯…林在范…”

林在范紧贴着下体顶弄，好几次肉棒都滑到朴珍荣的股缝间，林在范能感受到那里对自己的渴求，几下用力撞得朴珍荣呜咽出声，射在林在范的小腹和依旧炙热的阴茎上。林在范把朴珍荣翻了个身压在桌子上，拉开抽屉只看到玻璃瓶里的酒精。

“用酒精可以吗？”

“你想给自己消消毒也可以。”

朴珍荣已经射了一次，趴在桌子上调整呼吸，本来只是调侃林在范的话，没想到林在范还真的用酒精粘湿了两根手指往自己的后面探去，沿着穴口转了两圈。

“嗯…你！最下面的抽屉有管软膏…”

酒精挥发后带走的热度让朴珍荣感觉自己的穴口微微发凉，更想让林在范的炙热快点把自己填满，耐着性子等着林在范给他做扩张。林在范拿了软膏挤到手上，这才挤进去一根手指就感觉小穴热得不像话，温暖的小穴包裹着手指，林在范抽插起来，加了一根继续搅弄。

他的下身已经涨得不行，他太想念朴珍荣了，也太想念小穴的滋味了。抽出手指扶住朴珍荣的腰，炙热就慢慢推了进去。林在范的肉棒远比手指粗大，被一点点破开肠道的感觉朴珍荣觉得又刺激又喜欢。林在范抽送起来的时候朴珍荣才真的被快感征服，被压在桌子和林在范的臂弯里，身后一下又一下的用力顶弄让朴珍荣舒服得蜷起脚趾，双手扒着桌沿勉强固定住自己。

林在范的速度越来越快，太久没有交合过的小穴每一次退出都紧紧吸附着自己，每顶进去一次就能感受到小穴对自己的热爱，这样的感觉简直让林在范欲罢不能，只能咬紧了牙关更用力的撞进去。

“明天早上去见一下我爸吧。”

“嗯…我见你爸的次数…哈…啊…比见你还多。”

“那不一样，见了我爸你就是我们家的人了。”

“好…嗯…慢点…”

林在范手伸到前面握住朴珍荣勃起的性器，用拇指沾了些前端吐露出来的清液撸动起来，没多久朴珍荣就射了林在范一手浊液。林在范也硬得发疼，俯下身贴上朴珍荣的后背，一边在光洁的背上吮吸出一个个红印，一边更用力的往里冲刺，最后抽出来射得朴珍荣的大腿和臀部都是。

抽了纸巾仔细擦拭，穿好两人的衣裤，把朴珍荣拥进自己怀里。

“再忙也要记得吃饭，我妹现在是院长助理，我会让她好好监督你的。”

“小刘说你们一家三口都不好糊弄。”

“现在是一家四口了。”

 

完。


End file.
